


Трясина

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Написано на Тлен-2018, и, по мнению автора, это даже преслэш.





	Трясина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Тлен-2018, и, по мнению автора, это даже преслэш.

Все началось с Анжелики Павловны.  
Нет, я не такой дурак, чтобы назначить ее основной причиной, но поводом послужила именно она.  
Я ее хотел: строгие юбки карандашом, свободно сидящие пуловеры, каштановый боб, тощие запястья и массивные, с мощной диоптрией, очки. Я хотел ее всю.  
Она пришла к нам на информатику, чтобы рассказать про кружок игры на гитаре или на аккордеоне, или еще на чем-то, я не запомнил. Я слушал и смотрел.   
Когда я видел ее в школьном коридоре, мне почему-то казалось, что у нее слабый неуверенный голос и, возможно, какой-нибудь дефект речи вдобавок, поэтому глубокие, уверенные интонации меня заворожили — четкий, приковывающий внимание ритм. Я удивился. К ее растянутым пуловерам не подходил такой голос. Я слушал, но ни черта не понимал, настолько оказался сбит с толку.  
Позже я понял, что Анжелика Павловна не то, чем кажется, а такие люди всегда меня интересовали. Я понял, что дико ее хочу, до ломоты во вспотевших пальцах.  
Я должен был попасть в этот кружок.  
Прежде чем идти договариваться с матерью, я представил себе, как прижму Анжелику Павловну грудью к учительскому столу — или к парте, или к роялю в актовом зале — и задеру ее неподатливую юбку. Такие юбки задираются с трудом, придется постараться. Постараться — и я смогу увидеть, какое у нее белье, чулки она носит или колготки, или... вообще ничего. После финта с голосом можно было ожидать чего угодно.  
Но сначала нужно было разобраться с матерью.  
Пожалуй, Анжелика Павловна лишила меня рассудка, иначе мне и в голову такое бы не пришло.  
— Ты с ума сошел, — сказала мать тем самым горестным тоном, от которого хотелось крушить и калечить. — Шуронька, кто тебя на это подбил?  
Она прекрасно понимала, что делает — знала, что от слащавого «Шуроньки» меня выворачивает наизнанку, к тому же намекала, что решение не мое, так что дело вполне могло закончиться настоящим приступом.  
Сжав кулаки, я смотрел на безупречно встревоженную маску. Эта лживая тревога была несокрушимой, как скала, и заставляла задыхаться в приливах крови.  
В глубине души я понимал, что она играет с огнем. Когда-нибудь это закончится для нее расшибленной головой или выбитым глазом. Когда-нибудь... Не в этот раз, но когда-нибудь — обязательно. Эта сука издевалась надо мной и прекрасно все осознавала.  
— Шуронька, от громкой музыки у тебя может начаться приступ, — нараспев проговорила она.  
Сдохни, сдохни, сдохни, — повторял я про себя, чувствуя, как все плывет перед глазами.  
Сдохни.  
Приступ.  
Сощурившись, она смотрела на меня.  
Потребовались все силы, какие были, чтобы взять себя в руки. Я старался не думать об Анжелике Павловне, чтобы не сорваться, потому что я стоял на краю — еще немного и раскроил бы череп своей мамы табуреткой. Если бы долбаный приступ не свалил меня с ног раньше, конечно.  
Мерзкая штука: после страшно болит голова и ты ни хрена не помнишь.  
Однажды я попросил Миронова снять на телефон, как все происходит — не за так, конечно, за три лабораторные по химии, — но оно того стоило. Я должен был знать.  
Глаза закатываются, судороги напоминают конвульсии от электрических разрядов, а изо рта течет пена.  
Миронов вполне мог выложить это богатство куда угодно, но я должен был знать. В конце концов я плюнул — мало ли что за чучело извивается на полу школьного туалета, опознать меня было сложно. Мне нужно было это увидеть.  
Итак, после объяснения с матерью оставалось забыть Анжелику Петровну потому что без кружка шансов у меня не было. Она вела музыку в младших классах и единственное, на что я мог рассчитывать — случайные встречи в коридорах или на лестнице. Она поправляет очки, прижимает локтем стопку нот или тетрадей и смотрит сквозь меня. А на мое приветствие только кивает, забывая о нем через секунду.  
Без кружка мне ничего не светило.  
А с кружком бы все получилось — я в этом уверен.  
В общем, безнадега.  
Я намеренно отворачивался, когда она спешила мимо — видеть ее, как живое напоминание собственной неудачи, было тяжело.  
Я тупил в учебники, скучал дома в своей комнате, делая вид, что сплю — хотя бы спящего старая сука оставляла меня в покое. И то не факт — не удивлюсь, если она заглядывала в дверь каждые десять минут, чтобы убедиться: узник не занят ничем недозволенным. Ее свистящее «Шуронька» прошивало мозг пулеметной очередью, умильный взгляд оставлял на теле липкие жирные следы. «Сына», «Шурочек», «дружок» — кажется, она ставила себе ежедневной задачей выдумать наиболее омерзительное прозвище, и доставала меня им с приторным выражением на свекольной морде.  
Конечно, все это тянулось не первый день, и даже не первый год, но до Анжелики Павловны я не чувствовал себя настолько невыносимо. Я отводил взгляд, когда замечал в школьном коридоре ее прямую фигуру, сворачивал в сторону, чтобы не видеть, не думать, не вспоминать.  
На уроках я завел привычку смотреть в книгу или в тетрадь, прячась за иллюзией одиночества, и так едва не прозевал невероятную вещь — за мной тоже наблюдали. За мной!  
Делая вид, что изучаю таблицу Менделеева на форзаце книги, я покосился на левый ряд — так и есть. Миронов рассматривал меня — смущенно и немного сердито, словно я задолжал ему что-то и не спешу отдавать. Обещанные лабораторные я давным-давно выполнил, а больше никаких дел у меня с ним не было и быть не могло, как и с любым человеком, не прошедшим контроль у матери.  
Миронов? Зачем я ему сдался? Я шкурой почуял, что интерес его не случайный, понял, что это не просто беглый взгляд на уроке, когда куда только не уставишься, лишь бы время быстрее шло. Он наблюдал. За мной.  
После химии, собирая учебники в рюкзак, я нарочно ему ответил — просто стоял и смотрел, ожидая, пока Миронов почувствует мой взгляд, так же, как было со мной. Он посмотрел и тут же опустил глаза, словно застигнутый врасплох вор. Я настырно продолжал. Вниманием меня не баловали, нужно было разобраться.  
Второй его взгляд я не отпустил — пялился и пялился, не давая отвернуться, пока глаза Миронова не стали ошалевшими и чуть стеклянными. Я взял рюкзак и пошел к двери, зная, что он идет за мной.  
В закутке за туалетом — сам туалет оккупировали завсегдатаи: засранцы, бедняги, ссущие каждые полчаса, любители сортирных доебок — я резко повернулся Миронову навстречу, так что едва не столкнулся с ним лбом. Он шарахнулся от меня, как от кобры, и я даже улыбнулся — обычно Миронов так себя не вел.  
Я не ждал, что он разом бросится объяснять свой интерес, он и не стал. Спросил только:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Я сначала не понял, но потом вспомнил видео в телефоне, снятое в обмен на три лабораторные — речь ведь шла о болезни: приступы, судороги, потеря сознания. Впору спросить о самочувствии, но Миронову-то зачем?  
— Нормально. А что?  
— Просто. Тяжелая фигня, страшно было смотреть.  
Снова правильный ответ — неприятное зрелище. И?  
— Это было полгода назад.  
Последний приступ у меня случился в прошлом месяце, но Миронов при этом не присутствовал. Я представил себя: глаза закатываются, выпученные белки похожи на вареное яйцо, губы синеют, а кожа напоминает рыбье брюхо — белое и влажное. И это если не считать других подробностей. Что он чувствовал, когда снимал такое?  
Вздохнув, я откинулся на стену.  
— Ты про сейчас или вообще?  
Миронов отступил на шаг, слегка поморщился.  
— Чего?  
— Ну, спрашиваешь. Про самочувствие.  
— А-а… Ну… вообще.  
Да ладно, чего ты стремаешься, — хотелось сказать мне. — Ты в таком состоянии меня видел, что это я должен паниковать, а я вот не дергаюсь. Или: ты чего хотел, Миронов? Еще лабораторных? Контрольных парочку? Новое видео?  
— Ну, я пойду, — Миронов отступил еще на шаг.  
— Пойдем вместе, — предложил я, и первым обогнул туалетный угол.  
На истории мы сели каждый за свою парту и друг на друга не смотрели. Время от времени мне казалось, что я чувствую его взгляд — слабая тень прикосновения то к спине, то к боку. Оборачиваться и проверять я не стал.  
Что это значило? Любопытство, интерес к некрасивой болезни? Я решил не нагнетать, сказал же Миронов, что интересуется самочувствием. Ну и достаточно на этом.  
Может, год назад внимание одноклассников меня бы и обрадовало, а теперь стало плевать — из-за матери в основном. Не до ерунды. Да и кто такой Миронов? Почти такой же, как я, тихушник, только без неприятного прицепа в виде болезни.  
Перед последним уроком он сам подошел к моей парте. Я поднял взгляд от учебника и не успел перехватить удивление — оно разлилось по лицу в унисон со смущенной гримасой Миронова.  
— Мы вечером с ребятами возле стадиона собираемся, — очень тихо сказал он. Пришлось даже напрячься, чтобы расслышать. — Хочешь, приходи. Если ты нормально себя чувствуешь.  
Я нахмурился. В общем, идти я никуда не хотел, но спросил на всякий случай:  
— А кто еще? — Этого было достаточно для вежливого интереса.  
Миронов перечислил несколько незнакомых фамилий — никого из класса, и выжидательно переступил с ноги на ногу. Не знаю почему, но такой Миронов вызывал у меня сочувствие. Безрассудно хотелось его ободрить, сказать что-то вроде — да не трясись, я ж всего лишь школьный фрик, последнее звено в пищевой цепочке, мне можно говорить что угодно, не облажаешься. Но я сказал:  
— Спасибо, буду знать. Может, подойду.  
На улице я подумал, что Миронова смущала двойственность ситуации, — ему было неловко подходить к классному пугалу, заговаривать, спрашивать, вот и топтался на месте, как дурак. Все это было не важно — я знал, что никуда не пойду ни сегодня, ни завтра, и усилия Миронова пропадут зря.  
Меня обогнали две девчонки. Одна из них — прямая, в узкой юбке до колен — напоминала со спины Анжелику Павловну, и я замедлил шаг. Хотелось, чтобы они скорее скрылись из виду.  
Внезапная правда опустилась на меня погребальной тяжестью — все было безнадежно с самого начала, хоть с музыкальным кружком, хоть без него. Где я и где она? О чем я вообще думал? Я остановился посреди дороги, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Закрыв глаза, я изо всех сил старался избавиться от непрошеной мысли, прогнать ее, стереть. Анжелика Павловна никуда бы не делась, не заруби мать идею с кружком. Мать, и только она, других виновников моего провала не было.  
Поднимаясь в лифте, я подумал, что так мне и жить до самой старости — под строгим надзором, как опасный преступник, вымаливая разрешение сходить одному в магазин, не смея запереться в ванной, не радуясь ни дню, ни ночи, изводя себя ненавистью. Моя болезнь оправдывала тюремный режим, давала карт-бланш на любые издевательства.  
Я усмехнулся. С такими перспективами убийство было не самым худшим вариантом.  
Она запричитала уже с порога, сдирая с меня школьный рюкзак:  
— Шуронька, как ты? Дай потрогаю спину, мокрая? Приляг, иди, приляг, а потом будем обедать. Что? Что? Ты плохо выглядишь, что случилось?  
Я прислушался к себе — внутри было холодно и пусто. Раздельно проговорил:  
— Мне сейчас некогда. До вечера надо все уроки сделать, у меня встреча с одноклассником. Гулять пойдем.  
Ее не перекосило, нет. И орать она не начала — лицо у матери стало такое, словно я сообщил, что вечером у нас в квартире намечается туса с героином, крокодилом и бомжами. Прикрыв рот рукой, она смотрела на меня с недоверчивым ужасом.  
— Шуронька…  
— Будет здорово, если ты перестанешь меня так называть.  
Она хотела что-то сказать, но получилось только шипение, словно прокололи воздушный шар.  
Пользуясь паузой, я проскользнул в свою комнату и там прижался спиной к обратной стороне двери. Я обреченно ждал расплаты — стука, панических причитаний снаружи, слащавых уговоров, от которых по спине крался мороз.  
Всю жизнь, — говорил я себе, — всю жизнь. Надо же что-то сделать. Надо попытаться.  
За дверью раздалось тяжелое дыхание, потом шорох, словно сухие ветки царапали фанеру. Я сообразил, что она прижалась к двери со своей стороны и стоит сейчас, как и я, только снаружи. Она молчала, и я молчал, мы оценивали ситуацию, прислушивались к себе, к противнику, как звери на охоте.  
Я зажал уши руками. Отошел от двери и сел у кровати прямо на пол.  
В коридоре было тихо.  
Наверное, я задремал и угодил в закольцованный сон — мне снилось, что я сбегаю из комнаты через окно и снаружи меня ловит то бездонная пропасть, то яростно рычащие псы, то болотная трясина, затянутая туманом и мхом. Я перекидывал ногу через подоконник, сжимая в руке окровавленный нож, но все было бестолку — яма, собачьи зубы, затхлые объятия болота.  
Когда я стряхнул с себя липкую дрему, на улице было темно. Я переоделся, выложил книги из рюкзака на стол. Дверь приоткрылась, в комнату заглянула мать:  
— Шуронька, ужин готов, — пропела она. — Мой руки и приходи за стол.  
Я тупо кивнул. Если Миронов и ждал меня у стадиона, сейчас он уже сидит дома, наслаждаясь электрическим уютом. Мать продолжала:  
— Такое сильное переутомление до добра не доведет, подумать страшно! Пока ты спал, я созвонилась с твоим врачом, встречусь с ним завтра. Обсудим возможность домашнего обучения.


End file.
